


Lost My Heart On Impact

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Badboy!Jensen, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Valentine's Day, goody-twoshoes!jared, twitter drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: inspired by poem from r.m. drakei admit she had a littlemadness. but i didn't care;she was magic and i was onthe edge. she wanted to falland i wanted to fly. andsomewhere in-between we lostdirection in our heads. wecollided, and i lost myheart on impact.





	Lost My Heart On Impact

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping all my twitter drabbles in one collection for reference.

Sugar-dimpled Jared, doodling hearts on notebooks, on desks, on napkins in the cafeteria. Big rounded hearts, marked clearly with a “J” in the middle. Sweet, innocent Jared, wandering the halls with a dopey lovesick look on his face. Teachers smiling and cooing about him as he passed; happy for the boy that seemed to have found a good girl to love him as he deserved to be loved. Jared was a role model student in their eyes, and to see him finding his way through puberty in the ‘right’ direction made them feel good about themselves. They tittered to each other in the break room about puppy love when Jared occasionally forgot a homework assignment or was late to class – things he had never done before.

Emerald-eyed Jensen, carving hearts into trees, into lockers, into bathroom stalls. Big jagged hearts, etched with an arrow through a “J” in the middle. Cunning, guarded Jensen, trailing the halls with a savage smirk on his face. Staff nervously whispering about him as he passed; concerned for the person that was likely to be faced with his usual wrath and confused that he seemed less dangerous than usual. Jensen was the bad seed, to hear them gossip at the water cooler; not knowing who or what had captured his attention of late was worrisome. They gave each other questioning looks in between periods as Jensen handed in his reports on time or showed up by the bell to signal class had begun – things he had never cared about before.

 

“I’m gonna ruin you.”

“I’m ok with that.”

“Not good for you, Jay.”

“Making my own choices, Jen.”

“You should-“

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“Gonna do more than that.”


End file.
